club_penguin_super_hero_agencyfandomcom-20200215-history
Fire Flame's HQ
Fire Flame's HQ is Fire Flame's supreme base. It is made of Adamantium and Vibranium which makes it indestructible. It is also in space which makes it off radars. Fire Flame usually stays there even though it isn't his real home (His real home is his mansion). It has very high security making it seemingly impossible to break in and steal valuable things such as important files, data and info. The top floor of Fire Flame's HQ can also turn into a plane and a jet. Security 1)Lasers: There are lasers in front of the HQ door which scan people who come in. If they pass the scan, they are allowed in. If they fail the scan, they are blasted far away from the HQ. 2)Alarms: Alarms go off if enemies are near the HQ which automatically makes cannons shoot at them. 3)Cannons: There are cannons in Fire Flame's HQ which help protect him from enemies. The cannons blast and attack enemies. 4)Cameras:There are hidden cameras in Fire Flame's HQ. Nobody except Fire Flame and his friends know where they are. The cameras pick up footage such as somebody trying to break in and steal something. Fire Flame always looks at the footage so he knows if anything has been stolen and who stole it. 5)Jail: If an enemy manages to break in, guards will come and arrest the enemy and put them in a jail cell. What kind of things are in it? Fire Flame's HQ has many things in it. It has a mini lab where Fire Flame makes potions, a bed when staying over night, a table which has food on it (It changes automatically. If it's morning, cereal or toast or sausages automatically come onto plates. If it's afternoon, fish and chips or pasta or pizza automatically come on to plates. If it's evening a roast dinner or a grilled steak with salad automatically come onto plates), a chest with Fire Flame's valuable things in it, a trophy shelf, a UFO, portals to the box dimension, a gym and more! Floors Screen Shot 2015-06-27 at 17.51.50.png|The main room (first floor) Screen Shot 2015-07-09 at 16.54.18.png|The gym (second floor) Screen Shot 2015-07-09 at 16.43.34.png|Space room (Third floor) Rules 1) Do NOT touch anything unless Fire Flame gives you permission 2) Do NOT mess around and make too much mess 3)Do NOT tell ANYBODY about the HQ. This is for YOUR eyes only. They may be undercover villains or Fire Flame's enemies 4)If you are one of Fire Flame's friends and Fire Flame is out and you want to go in the HQ, you may go in but please leave a note or a message why you came. 5)Do NOT steal ANYTHING valuable. Fire Flame will find out and you will be tracked down and sent to jail! 6)If you make a mess, clean it up before you leave. It isn't Fire Flame's responsibility to clean it up. If you do not clean it up, you will have to pay a fine of 1000 coins! Category:Super hero agency hq Category:Fire Flame Category:Places Category:Archived